you will allways be my baby
by tom the dragon
Summary: a songfic im not good with summarys cynder/spyro


YOU WILL ALLWAYS BE MY BABY

i do not own spyro the dragon or the song

this is my first fanfic so be nice im only ok at grammar but my next story i will do better

one morning after spyro woke up, he started walking down the hall to the kitchen to have breakfast with the guardians ,volteer,ignitus,terrador,cyril and spyro's friends flame,sparx(also his brother) and a spyro obsessed dragoness named ember, and finally the love of his life cynder

"morning everybody" says spyro.

"morning my son how are you" says ignitis.

"hi dad" replied spyro happily today was the day he was going to do something very special.

"hello spyro hmm how is my man" says ember

"how many times must i tell you he loves cynder not you ember" replies flame.

"shut the hell up flame you are just jealous" says ember making a smiling face making flames face drop nobody noticed though.

"hi spyro how are you?" cynder says.

"fine" says spyro then gives cynder a kiss on the lips making her blush and sparxs jaw to drop flame then turned his head to watch while ember was gagging and the guardians smile.

after breakfast which consists of lamb,fish ,fruits,and mushrooms.

"so what are you planning now spyro" says sparx happily.

.

"yeh todays gona be awesome amazing great outstanding,,,,,, uh uh uh uh uh uh" says volteer.

"well the walking thesaurus has a point spyro" says cyril.

well first i want to sing to my love here and ask here something.

after he said that the guardians were surprised but ember kept beaming thinking its her sparxs

eyes grows to the size of a dinner plate and cynder was just curios.

"what are you going to sing spyro" says terrador

"you will see you guardians love it" says spyro but first ill have to get something then ran out of the room.

"i wonder what that was about hehehe " says terrador.

"anyone want to make a bet on who is spyros love?" says cyril.

"sure i bet 10 gold its cynder" says ignitus.

"me too says terrador" replies terrador.

"i bet its ember"says cyril.

"me too" says volteer.

" two words BULL SHIT but still im taking the bet" says ignitus.

sparks suddenly piped in "can i make a bet?".

"sure" says the guardians.

"as much as i dislike her its cynder im betting 20 gold".

"bet starts now" says ignitus".

the guardians and sparx completely oblivious to cynder and ember and flame listening.

then spyro came back with a device called a amplifier and a microphone and a pouch.

"whats that spyro?" asks cynder.

"the amplifier makes sounds louder the microphone is where sound goes through hunter gave them to me and as for the pouch its something i bought for after the show" replies spyro then gives her a kiss to the lips completely oblivious to the others.

"so cynder mind giving me a hand?" asks spyro.

"sure" replies cynder.

then they prepared it and volteer turned it on with his electrical breath.

"so this song is for the love of my life..." practically all off warfang could hear.

ember was smiling brightly thinking its her cynder had also lots of hope but did not show it.

"CYNDER!" yells spyro happily at that moment, ignitus, terrador and sparx turns to volteer and cyril and says you ow us pays us later they said in unison while volteer and cyril where mumbling at the same time though ember fainted.

"lets get this started" yells spyro.

SONG YOU WILL ALLWAYS BE MY BABY BY DAVID COOK

We were as one babe

For a moment in time

And it seemed everlasting

That you would always be mine

Now you want to be free

So I'll let you fly

'Cause I know in my heart babe

Our love will never die no

chorus

You'll always be a part of me

I'm part of your indefinitely

Boy don't you know you can't escape me

Ooh darling 'cause you'll always be my baby

And we'll linger on

Time can't erase a feeling this strong

No way you're ever gonna shake me

Oh darling 'cause you'll always be my baby

I ain't gonna cry no

And i won't beg you to stay

If you're determined to leave boy

I will not stand in your way

But inevitably, you'll be back again

'Cause you know in your heart babe

Our love will never end no, no

Chorus

You'll always be a part of me

I'm part of your indefinitely

Boy don't you know you can't escape me

Ooh darling 'cause you'll always be my baby

And we'll linger on

Time can't erase a feeling this strong

No way you're ever gonna shake me

Oh darling 'cause you'll always be my baby

I know that you'll be back boy

When your days and your nights get a little bit colder oh

I know that you'll be right back baby

Oh baby believe me it's only a matter of time

Chorus

You'll always be a part of me

I'm part of your indefinitely

Boy don't you know you can't escape me

Ooh darling 'cause you'll always be my baby

And we'll linger on

Time can't erase a feeling this strong

No way you're ever gonna shake me

Oh darling 'cause you'll always be my baby

Chorus

You'll always be a part of me

I'm part of your indefinitely

Boy don't you know you can't escape me

Ooh darling 'cause you'll always be my baby

And we'll linger on

Time can't erase a feeling this strong

No way you're ever gonna shake me

Oh darling 'cause you'll always be my baby

"end of song" says spyro and they all heard clapping from outside warfang.

"cynder will you please come up here?" asks spyro.

"sure" says cynder.

"i have a very important question for cynder" says spyro still to the microphone while ember stirred and woke up.

"Cynder i love you and always have and always will i loved you since i first saved you from convexity" says spyro half of warfang was shocked that he loved cynder the black serpent but the other half knew better but ember tried hard not to faint.

"will you marry me cynder ?" asks spyro while getting a diamond necklace from the pouch that did it though ember fainted the guardians smiled like madmen sparx said under his breath happily "congrats spyro" and flame was happy knowing he has a chance with ember but warfang was speechless.

"YES YES YES YES YES A MILLION TIMES YES" yells cynder.

"congrats you two" says ignitus

" yeah this is amazing stupendes exciting thrilling uh uh"

"enough volteer" says cyril

"good luck spyro" says terrador.

"yeah and cynder" asks sparx.

"yeah sparx? ask cynder

"forgive me for all the things i said about" replies sparx

"its okay sparx" says cynder.

"why spyro why?" says ember.

" he loves cynder not you besides i love you" says flame.

"really? okay then" says ember then kisses flame.

"good luck you two" says all of warfang the spyro and cynder.

END OF STORY i might make another one shot about their wedding and their "HONEYMOON" wich will be

HEAVILY M RATED this one is only rated T


End file.
